


The Celler(Remade!)

by TheNiceShipper



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNiceShipper/pseuds/TheNiceShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO SPOILERS!(I changed it to do something else)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My First work!

_**Bold text like this is me or a certain character speaking** _

_**Hello my name is ¿¡!?%£ and this is my story so let us begin in a gloomy town,this place those not have much things going on outside of the houses but in one particular house something VERY! interesting is going on lets check it out.** _

????:so what to do what to do? hmmmmmmmmmmm oh i know *???? starts to drool as they think of something fun to do

????:i love this type of "fun" *they step into a celler and you start to hear screams

????:hmm whats that noise time to find out who's there

_**¿¡!?%£ : oh no run follow me *you start to run out of the 4th wall** _

_**Remade!** _


	2. Another!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I added another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fandom is first sonic

????:I feel like iv'e done this before meh  
Next second later there gone into the celled with a sound coming from down there saying "Wheee" and "Woah-My heads spinning!"  
¿¡!?%£: Huh that's strange who's making that noise and why???oh well  
????:Huh? Who's there?  
¿¡!?%£: Oh S*** Well bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo you made it to the end without your head spinning like our sad friend above

**Author's Note:**

> Try figure out how ???? is?


End file.
